


[Podfic] Dirty and Perfect

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Merlin Podfics [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: The fit bloke Merlin has sex with in the back room of a club ends up being someone completely unexpected. But then Merlin isn't quite as put off as he probably should be. And apparently neither is the bloke.Podfic.





	[Podfic] Dirty and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty and Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799770) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to the Podfic discord for holding my hand during the cover-creation process.
> 
> Although I forgot to mention it in the end credits, this podfic will be used to fill the square "Dirty Talk" on my podfic bingo card!
> 
> This story has two sequels that I chose not to post. Please check out the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic for the reasons why.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/dap_ver1_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Dirty%20and%20Perfect.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:22:38 | 16 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Dirty%20and%20Perfect.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:22:38 | 16 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Dirty is the New Black](https://open.spotify.com/track/5yCku4NpTYLW7dSflwNXv5?si=tzOdcqepSA6d_HvYHICgtA) by Johnny Dangerous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
